Jagged Little Pill Remarstered
by camolies
Summary: the pain and suffering of loosing ones mind is nothing like the pain and suffering of loosing ones family and one true love a twisted yet sweet hermione and draco tale that will keep u satisfied... i hope


Two day ago she was the happiest girl in the world, her family was alive, and her mother would be baking cookies now for her and her younger brother, whilst her father read the news paper with a cup of coffee. The cookies would have been handed out and she would be fighting her brother for that one that was still soft in the middle and warm, she would always make him cry and take it, she regretted doing that now. Her mother would shout at her, not nastily, not even shouting, just telling her to be nice to her brother. All ordinary things really, things that seem trivial but they mean the world to her now, now she misses them so dearly. It had been two days; only two days since the attack and she was still in a state of shock, her friends had come through for her, come to pick her up, but the sound of her mothers screams still ran through her ears.

It was early in the morning when they attacked, those men in black robes and white masks, she knew them, but her family did not. The came through the house, like a destructive shadow, destroying everything and everyone in their path. They got her parents first; she saw it all from where they hid her and her brother, the wardrobe in their room. She covered her little brothers eyes and made his ears as her mother and father were killed slowly, painfully, she couldn t close her own eyes though.

"The monsters are here aren't they Hermione? Make them go away, like you did with the other monsters with you magic stick. Please." her brother cried with innocence.

As the bodies hit the floor she knew she and her brother where next, she knew the destructive shadows could hear her brothers heavy breathing and her not so silent tears. The wardrobe doors flew open, and a laughing was heard all round the room.

"Look who we have here, the Mudblood Granger, was that your little filthy family there?" she knew the voice, how couldn't she? His son sounded so much like him.

"Well, are you going to plead for me not to kill you or not?" he laughed, obviously already knowing the answer as he pointed his wand at her tear streaked yet fearless looking face. Her baby brother was a different story though; his screams and cries could be heard without the house. He was only five.

As though it was in slow motion he was snatched from her, and that's when the fear hit her, she screamed as they held him down, kicking and crying, she screamed when the light came from the wand, one flash and he was gone.

"HE WAS ONLY FIVE!" she screamed, crawling to his side.

His face so peaceful, he simply looked like he was sleeping, sleeping soundly no worries in the world. "Don't worry Mathew I'll get them for you. I'll get the monsters; I'll get them to go away."

Slowly she got up, though it was pointless, she was on the ground again, sure she was going to die, and that's all she remembers.

The next day she woke in a dingy room, a small, foist smelling place she knew had to be the Leaky Cauldron, one of the last places that had not been touched by the war that was ravishing out side those rotten old doors.

"MAM!"She screamed, jolting upright.

"Hermione it's ok," came a voice from the doorway, a male voice, soothing and calming, but not her father.

Hi, she smiled, feeling the tears already leek down her face and his arms wrap round her straight away, It s my fault Ron. I didn t stop them and now they are all dead, mother, father, Mathew he was only five. FIVE! And he s dead and it s my fault, I didn t fight them away, I didn t try I was so scared, so very scared I wanted to keep him safe and I failed it should have been me. But it was him and he was so innocent such a sweet boy. And mother she never did anything wrong, she baked cookies and ran an after school thing where she looked after others kids so they could go to work. And father, a man of peace Ron and they killed him! They killed them all and it should have been me I m the one they wanted not them! IT WAS ME! MY FAULT!


End file.
